sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic Adventure
Sonic Adventure is a platform video game developed by Sonic Team and Insmoniac Games, published by Sega and Sony Computer Entertainment and distributed by Universal Interactive Studios. It was originally released for the PlayStation and Dreamcast as a launch title in Japan in 1998, and worldwide the following year. It was the first game in the main ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series since Sonic & Knuckles in 1994, and was the best-selling game on the PlayStation and Dreamcast. After series villain Doctor Eggman releases an ancient monster, protagonist Sonic the Hedgehog Sr, Ignitus the Flame Guardian and Sparx the Dragonfly vows to stop him collecting the Chaos Emeralds. The other playable characters are flying fox Miles "Tails" Prower, love interest Amy Rose, Knuckles the Echidna, who plans to reassemble the Master Emerald, angler Big the Cat, and E-102 Gamma, one of Eggman's robots. Sonic Adventure received generally positive reviews for its graphics, gameplay, and soundtrack by Trevor Rabin and Jerry Goldsmith. It became the best-selling Dreamcast game. A sequel, Sonic Adventure 2, was released in 2001 for the Dreamcast. Enhanced ports of the game were released in 2003 for the PlayStation 2, Nintendo GameCube, Xbox and Microsoft Windows. It has since been re-released as a downloadable game for Xbox 360 via Xbox Live Arcade, and PlayStation 3 via PlayStation Network in 2010. It is also included in the Dreamcast Collection for the Xbox 360. Gameplay Sonic Adventure is a platform game in which the player controls six different characters: Sonic Sr, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Big, and E-102 Gamma. They must stop Doctor Eggman from stealing the seven Chaos Emeralds and feeding them to Chaos, a monster known as "the God of Destruction", and defeat them both. The first main game in the Sonic the Hedgehog series to feature free-roaming 3D gameplay, Sonic Adventure features two game modes: Adventure and Trial. There are different goals for each character in the game: Sonic involves high speed gameplay, while Tails must reach the end of the level before Sonic does, and Knuckles searches the area for shards of the Master Emerald. Each of the three characters retain many of their trademark moves from previous Sonic games, such as Tails being able to fly for short periods of time, and Knuckles being able to glide through the air, though they can use updated techniques as well. The rest of the playable cast is rounded out by Amy, who must use her hammer to escape from Eggman's E-100 Zero robot chasing after her, Gamma, who must use its laser beam to shoot through levels to reach a target, and Big, who fishes in efforts to find his friend, Froggy. The player is given five lives, which are lost when any character is attacked by an enemy with no rings in their possession, falls into a pit, or drowns. If all lives are lost at any point in the game, the "Game Over" screen will appear, in which the player can continue from the last level played by selecting "Continue". The "Adventure Mode" is a one-player game which consists of two areas, the "Adventure Field" and an "Action Stage". The Adventure Field contains several "Events" that are encountered in the course of the story, while the Action Stages have each character fulfilling a goal to clear the stage. Players may also find hidden Chao Gardens, a protective environment inhabited by Chao, a sort of virtual pet. The player can hatch, raise and interact with a Chao. Chao can be taken with the player by downloading the minigame Chao Adventure to their VMU, or in the GameCube version, a Game Boy Advance with Sonic Advance or various other Game Boy Advance Sonic games. The player can also raise their stats by giving them small animals that they found by defeating the robots, which improves their performance in Chao Races. There are also eggs hidden throughout the Adventure Fields which can produce special types of Chao. By playing through Action Stages and Subgames, searching through the Adventure Fields or winning Chao Races, players can earn Emblems. In the case of Action Stages, each one has three Emblems, which can be earned by replaying the stages and fulfilling certain objectives, such as beating the level within a time limit. In Sonic Adventure DX, these can unlock hidden extras such as Game Gear games. Plot Characters :Main article: List of Sonic the Hedgehog video game characters The story is told from the perspectives of six different characters, each of their narratives intersecting with one another before converging in a final chapter. The titular protagonist of the game is Sonic Sr, a hedgehog and the apprentice of the master Ignitus with the ability to run at supersonic speeds who has returned home to America after being retired for the U.S. Marine Corps. His longtime friend is Tails, a fox who can fly using his two tails. Knuckles is an echidna with the ability to glide; he is the guardian of the Master Emerald. Amy is a pink hedgehog and views Sonic Sr as her love interest. E-102 Gamma is a gunner robot belonging to the E-100 Series tasked with serving his creator. Big is a giant cat interested in fishing and is usually accompanied by his friend, Froggy. The characters are aided by Tikal, a mysterious female echidna who appears whenever Sonic Sr, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, E-102 Gamma and Big are sent back in time, and also gives out hints to the player. The main antagonist is Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, an evil scientist who plans to use the Chaos Emeralds to conquer Earth. Aiding Eggman is Chaos, a liquified life-form who takes on more powerful forms each time he collects a Chaos Emerald. Chaos was previously sealed by Tikal after her father Pachacamac attempted to steal the Chaos Emeralds from the shrine, but has been freed due to Eggman's actions. Also aiding Eggman is the E-Series, a line of robots created by Eggman to facilitate his conquest. All of them have letters of the Greek alphabet as part of their name. E-100 Alpha (better known as Zero), the first E-series robot constructed as a prototype, is dispatched to find Amy's friend Birdie. Other E-Series robots, including E-101 Beta, E-103 Delta, E-104 Epsilon, and E-105 Zeta, are demoted to lesser positions following Gamma's successes. Story Tikal (voiced by Paige O'Hara), the daughter of the Ancient Echidna Tribe's ruler Pachacamac (voiced by René Auberjonois), discovers the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald, a group of mysterious emeralds with unlimited power. She befriends a peaceful entity known as Chaos (vocal effects by Bob Bergen), the guardian of the emeralds, as well as the Chao (vocal effects by Frank Welker). Despite warnings from Tikal, Pachacamac and the tribe attack the shrine, attempting to use the emeralds for world domination. After Chaos transforms into Perfect Chaos and kills the tribe, Tikal seals the entity and herself inside the Master Emerald. Three thousand years later in September 27, 1998, Knuckles the Echidna (voiced by Kevin Kline) guards the Master Emerald on the floating Angel Island when Doctor Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik (voiced by Deem Bristow) shatters the Master Emerald and sets Chaos free. Angel Island falls into the sea below, scattering the Master Emerald's shards and the seven Chaos Emeralds. He resolves to search for the shards of the Master Emerald. Meanwhile, in Chicago, Sonic the Hedgehog Sr (Adult voiced by George Clooney and Young voiced by Ryan O'Donohue) (who is wielding with M4A1 Assault Rifle with the under-barrel M203 Grenade Launcher), Ignitus (voiced by Kenneth Mars) and Sparx (Adult voiced by Al Roker and Young voiced by Jonathan Taylor Thomas) battles Chaos after witnessing an attack in Chicago City Hall by the local Chicago PD SWAT Officers and the Illinois National Guard. At the Mystic Ruins, Miles "Tails" Prower (voiced by Haley Joel Osment with scream vocals by Mary Kay Bergman) (who is also wielding a MP5 SMG and M1911A1 Pistol) tests his Chaos Emerald-powered airplane, the Tornado, but it malfunctions and crashes into the beach of Emerald Coast below in Long Island, New York. After Sonic Sr, Ignitus and Sparx rescues Tails, the four arrive at his workshop in the Mystic Ruins, where they are confronted by Eggman. While Sonic Sr, Ignitus and Sparx were successful in defeating Eggman, the mad scientist steals Tails' Emerald and transforms Chaos before revealing his ultimate plan: with the power harnessed from the Emeralds, Chaos will eventually become invincible and destroy Chicago and Eggman will build Robotnikland over the ruins of Chicago, but Ignitus managed to foil his ultimate plan by knocking Dr. Eggman unconscious and calls the U.S. Military to take him into custody in the Guantanamo Bay Naval Base for destroying the Master Emerald. Sonic Sr and Tails resolve to search for the emeralds while Eggman is in the prison at Guantanamo Bay Naval Base, but eventually lose the ones they collect later on to Eggman (who escapes the U.S. Naval Base) and Chaos. Eggman then escapes again to his giant airship, the Egg Carrier, after which Sonic Sr, Ignitus and Tails then attempt to pursue the ship in the Tornado, but they are sent falling out of the sky with Sonic Sr's M4A1 was lost except Ignitus who dodged the shot and destroyed the Egg Cannon. Eggman then activates E-102 Gamma (voiced by Jerry Orbach), who fights E-101 Beta (voiced by Johnny Depp) during his training. Eggman has the E-Series robots search for Froggy (vocal effects by Frank Welker), a frog who has eaten Chaos's tail as well as a Chaos Emerald. Gamma finds Froggy but is chased back to the ship by Froggy's owner Big the Cat (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson). Meanwhile, Tails discovers another emerald and uses it to prepare the Tornado II plane to find Sonic Sr while Sonic Sr lands in New York City once again. While lamenting her time with Sonic Sr and Sparx, Amy Rose (voiced by Mary Kay Bergman with the singing voice done by Celine Dion) discovers a Flicky bird in possession of a Chaos Emerald and names him Birdie (vocal effects by Frank Welker). However, having discovered Birdie's location, Eggman dispatches the robot Zero (voiced by Lance Henriksen) to chase down the Flicky before he is distracted by the NYPD ESU and New York National Guard who opened fire on the robot. After Sonic Sr and Sparx turns down an offer to protect Birdie by threatening her with M9FS Beretta, Zero captures Amy and Birdie and detains them both on the Egg Carrier. Using the Tornado II, Sonic Sr (who is wielding with M16A2 Assault Rifle with the under-barrel M203 Grenade Launcher and Mossberg 500 Shotgun which he was taken from the New York National Guard's Stryker Armory), Sparx and Tails (who is also wielding a MP5 SMG) follow them on board and reunite with Ignitus. Knuckles also boards the aircraft after collecting pieces of the Master Emerald and seeing a vision of the Egg Carrier. On board the Egg Carrier, Eggman removes the E-Series robots (voiced by Corey Burton, Jim Jonah Cummings and Mark Hamill) for their failure before stationing Gamma in Amy's cell. However, Gamma witnesses Beta being rebuilt and Amy convinces Gamma that he should not work for Eggman. In a confusion of newly discovered emotions, Gamma releases Amy and Birdie. As Sonic Sr (who reunite with Ignitus), Sparx, Tails and Knuckles enter the carrier and destroy it from the inside, Amy is pursued by Zero and reunites with Sonic Sr and Tails before Eggman steals Birdie's Emerald. While Sonic Sr and Ignitus defeats Gamma, Amy helps him spare Gamma's life, but the ship loses altitude (when the U.S. Air Force Fighter Jets destroys the ship's engines by U.S. President's call) and Tails, Amy, and Gamma flee. Sonic Sr and Ignitus defeats Chaos, now with six Chaos Emeralds and his tail restored, and pursues Eggman (who is mortally wounded by Ignitus before his escape). Meanwhile, Big retrieves Froggy from inside Chaos before finding the Tornado II, and Knuckles steals back the six Chaos Emeralds; they both flee when it crashes into the Atlantic Ocean below ouside of United States. Upon erasing his master registration, Gamma resolves to track down his brother robots. After freeing the animals inside the robots, he confronts Beta in his rebuilt form. Though Gamma defeats Beta, he is destroyed in the struggle and Birdie's parents (vocal effects by Mary Kay Bergman and Bob Bergen) are released from within the two. Pursued by Zero, Amy travels to the crashed Egg Carrier in Atlantic Ocean and reunites Birdie with its family, but she is forced to confront Zero when he knocks down the Flicky. Amy destroys the robot and sees Birdie and his family off, vowing to do her best to earn Sonic Sr's respect. Elsewhere, Tails chases the wounded Eggman and stops him from detonating a missile in the center of Downtown New York City. Eggman uses the Egg Walker to attack New York City, but Tails defeats him. Sonic Sr (who helps Richter Belmont (voiced by Tate Donovan) and Maria Renard (voiced by Aria Noel Curzon) to defeat Count Dracula and Death (both voiced by Christopher Lee) as well as Shaft (voiced by Neil Ross in New York City's World Trade Center Twin Towers) reunited with Ignitus and then they navigates Final Egg, Eggman's base at the Mystic Ruins, and both confronts the wounded scientist in his Egg Viper. After avoiding contact with its missiles, Sonic Sr and Ignitus destroys the Egg Viper. The next day, Knuckles finishes restoring the Master Emerald, but Angel Island falls into the sea once again when Chaos attacks him and Eggman (who died from the wounds after he warned Knuckles thus disbanding the Eggman Empire for good). Chaos reabsorbs the Chaos Emeralds and locates the seventh aboard the Tornado II, which crashed after Big used it to escape the Egg Carrier. Having acquired all seven Chaos Emeralds, Chaos transforms into Perfect Chaos (who wipes half of the U.S. and G.U.N. Helicopters and later destroys the Egg Carrier II controlled by the autopilot), draining the Chaos Emeralds of their negative energy, and destroys the city of Chicago in a massive flood. The Chaos Emeralds are re-gathered by Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Big, and the pink Flicky that fueled Gamma with the illusions of the two Dragon Guardians Terrador (voiced by Dave Fennoy) and Volteer (voiced by Roscoe Lee Browne). They bring the emeralds to Sonic Sr and Ignitus. Having taken each main character into the past numerous times earlier, Tikal demands that Chaos must be sealed back in the Master Emerald. Sonic Sr and Ignitus objects, saying that Chaos's heart would still be filled with anger and sadness if he were to be sealed inside the Master Emerald. Instead, with the cheering of his friends, the U.S. Military Forces and the people of the city of Chicago, Sonic Sr and Ignitus uses the Chaos Emeralds' still-present positive energy to become Super Sonic and Ultra Ignitus and face off against Perfect Chaos. Following his defeat, Chaos discovers that the Chao thrive in the ruined city of Chicago, quelling his anger. United, Tikal and Chaos disappear before Sonic Sr and Ignitus went to see Eggman's funeral outside the city of Chicago. In the post-credits scene, Revolver Ocelot (voiced by Martin Landau) returns to Washington, D.C. and calls the U.S. President George Sears (voiced by Jeff Glen Bennett); he was a double agent whose mission was to steal the late Eggman's disk of the disbanded Eggman Empire's specifications. Development The development of Sonic Adventure began around April 1997 with a development team of 30 members. After developing several titles for the Sega Genesis, producer Don Hahn worked mainly on the game Nights into Dreams... for the PlayStation and Sega Saturn. Sonic Team and Insomniac Games started to work on an original 3D Sonic title for the Saturn, but development was ultimately shifted to the Dreamcast except the PlayStation; according to Hahn, remnants of the project can be seen in the compilation Sonic Jam. The development team focused on graphics and high resolution for this game, with Hahn reflecting that "we have pushed the Dreamcast as far as we can at present". Directors Gary Trousdale and Kirk Wise, proposed to Hahn that they should develop a role-playing video game-style Sonic game. In order to achieve a more natural, realistic feel to the exotic levels like ruins and jungles, the core members of the Sonic Team and Insomniac Games traveled to Central America and South America. The team visited Cancun, Guatemala and Peru, and used pictures taken from their journey as "textures in the games." For Tails' sandboarding, the development team used a group of people boarding on sand dunes in Ica, Peru as a reference. Hahn aimed to create levels that would take the player at least five minutes to complete, yet retain similar gameplay to the Mega Drive titles. Following the creation of the basic level maps, Naka wondered "why don't we use this map for other characters?" This led to the introduction of Big and E-102. The development team conducted surveys of fans to ensure that the final product, especially the characters, would please them. The character of Sonic was redesigned for the game by Sonic Team artist Yuji Uekawa, with longer legs and spines that Iizuka subsequently noted were more suitable for 3D than Sonic's original and more compact design, which was meant to be seen from the side. Certain levels, such as "Lost World," were rebuilt dozens of times. Sega made it a top priority to keep the game a secret until shortly before its release. Despite these efforts, screenshots were leaked onto the Internet in mid-1998. Naka presented the game to Edge in mid-August, and official announcement fell on August 22 in Japan. In February 1999, Sega's vice president Tadahiko Hirose announced that Sonic Adventure would be released along with Virtua Fighter 3tb and Sega Rally 2 as launch titles for the Dreamcast's international release. In June 1999, Sega announced that Sonic Adventure would be one of the five titles in the Dreamcast's "Masterpiece Collection". The North American version of the game includes Japanese and English-language audio tracks, as well as Japanese, English, Spanish, French and German subtitles. Online gameplay and downloadable content were also added for the localization. Music The game's score was composed and conducted by Michael Kamen with the additional music composed and conducted by Shirley Walker while the original songs were written by the Sherman Brothers, and contains vocal performances from Tony Harnell, Karen Brake, Marlon Saunders, Phil Collins, Ted Poley and Nikki Gregoroff. The development team preferred the use of "hot, funky, and rock 'n' roll" music over the traditional electropop-based music present in earlier Sonic games. Several soundtrack albums for the game were released. Sonic Adventure Songs With Attitude ~Vocal mini-Album~, with character theme tracks by the Sherman Brothers, was released in Worldwide by Warner Sunset Records, Atlantic Records and Nonesuch Records on December 2, 1998. The full soundtrack, titled Sonic Adventure "Digi-LOG Conversation" Original Sound Track, was released in Worldwide by Warner Sunset Records, Atlantic Records and Nonesuch Records on January 29, 1999. For the twentieth anniversary of the Sonic series, Sonic Adventure Original Soundtrack 20th Anniversary Edition was released by WaterTower Music, Atlantic Records and Nonesuch Records on iTunes on May 18, 2011. On September 10, 2014, a two volume original soundtrack was also released on iTunes. Alternate versions and releases ''Sonic Adventure International'' The international version of Sonic Adventure was re-released in Japan on October 14, 1999 under the title Sonic Adventure International. ''Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut'' In 2003, an enhanced port was released for the PlayStation 2, GameCube, Xbox and Windows titled Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut. It was also included in "The Dreamcast Collection", though it was developed differently from the other PC Ports because it used the CRIWARE Engine. The game was later re-developed by Vicarious Visions and re-published by Universal Interactive and Vivendi Universal Games. Later the additional music was composed by Blake Neely. Kamen's death which will be dedicated to the memory. Sonic Adventure DX includes a Mission Mode, which included 60 missions to complete throughout the Adventure Fields and Action Stages. It also contains an unlockable compilation that features emulations of all twelve Sonic the Hedghog titles released for the Sega Game Gear. These include Sonic Drift, Sonic Chaos, Sonic Labyrinth, Sonic the Hedgehog: Triple Trouble, Sonic Drift 2, Tails' Skypatrol, Sonic Blast, Tails Adventure, and the 8-bit versions of Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog 2, Sonic the Hedgehog Spinball, and Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine. Also, if all Emblems are collected, the player can play as Metal Sonic in Sonic's stages. Digital releases On June 10, 2010, Sega officially announced that Sonic Adventure would be released on both the Xbox Live Arcade and the PlayStation Network in Fall 2010. The Xbox Live Arcade version was released on September 15, 2010, while the PlayStation Network version was released on September 20, 2010. The initial release is based on the PC version of Sonic Adventure DX despite the game simply being called "Sonic Adventure". The DLC package, simply titled "Sonic Adventure DX Upgrade", has launched alongside the game on XBLA, and PSN, which upgrades the game to include all of the features from the GameCube and PC versions with the exception of the Game Gear games and Dreamcast DLC. This version also includes Metal Sonic as an unlockable character. Sonic Adventure DX was released again on Steam on March 4, 2011 as a digital download for Windows. Reception Sonic Adventure received generally favorable reviews from critics. It became one of the few Sega All Stars games. The Japanese video game magazine Famitsu gave the game a score of 38/40. Although criticized for its camera system, framerate issues, and fishing stages with Big, the game was still highly praised for retaining the fast and enjoyable gameplay that Sonic was known for in 2D as well as the game's graphics, multiple character storylines, and soundtrack. Brandon Justice of IGN rated the game an 8.6/10, criticizing various glitches and voice acting while praising the game's visuals and gameplay. By August 2006, Sonic Adventure had sold over 2.5 million units worldwide, making it the best-selling Dreamcast game. This includes one million sold in the United States. At the time of its release, Adventure was acclaimed by the Arcade magazine as a "quantum leap forward" in aesthetics and visual detail in video games, estimated by Hyper to exceed that which was possible on high-end PCs. Computer and Video Games stated shortly after release that "Sonic Adventure is one of the best games ever made" and marveled that "many things you thought were impossible to see and experience in computer games are now here." Edge's preview stated that graphical features like an "amazingly detailed cityscape" showed off the PlayStation and Dreamcast's potential, comparing it to Super Mario 64's role for the Nintendo 64, and exclaimed that "as a showcase of what the machine can do, Sonic Adventure is perfect." Speculation arose that the game could save the Dreamcast, which had not sold well so far by the end of 1998, or even re-establish Sega as the dominant console manufacturer after the relatively unsuccessful Saturn. Although the original Dreamcast version of Adventure was positively received, later re-releases were not as acclaimed. Sonic Adventure DX received more mixed reviews, with the GameCube version receiving a 64.43% average on GameRankings.com. Matt Casamassina of IGN criticized the port for not addressing major problems of the original Dreamcast release, giving it a "Mediocre" rating of 5.0. Giancarlo Varanini of GameSpot voiced similar disapproval. Reviews for the PlayStation Network and Xbox Live Arcade versions of Sonic Adventure were negative. IGN's Arthur Gies gave the Xbox 360 version a score of 3.5/10 and calling it "so fundamentally flawed that it borders on unplayable--the sections that move the fastest, that work best, require the least input from the player." 1UP.com criticized both the game's dated mechanics and the perceived lack of effort put into the port, which "feels like it wasn't even tuned for the Xbox 360 controller." By contrast, Gamer 2.0 claimed that the controls were "slightly more responsive than those of the Dreamcast original," and PlayStation LifeStyle scored it 8/10, complimenting the "frantic, fun gameplay" and "tons of replayability", concluding that "If you manage to overlook the glitches and dinky camera, you'll easily find a gem (or emerald) in this Dreamcast classic." Promotion and tie-ins Prior to the official launch of the Dreamcast in the U.S., Sega of America formed an exclusive deal with Hollywood Video to allow customers to rent the Dreamcast console along with Sonic Adventure. This promotion began on July 15, 1999 and took place at 1,055 Hollywood Video stores across the country. This non-retail version of the game that was included, titled Sonic Adventure: Limited Edition, featured an initial English of the game's text and voice overs, as well as improvements to Japanese version's controls and camera. Sonic Adventure received a comic book adaptation courtesy of Archie Comics' Sonic the Hedgehog on-going series. The story arc took place in issues #79-84 and Sonic Super Special #13, originally published from November 1999 to May 2000. This adaptation is notable for its permanent integration of characters and story-lines from the video game into the pre-existing continuity of the comic series, providing explanations for the altered character design for Amy Rose and the history of Station Square hidden beneath Sonic's planet, Mobius. Selected portions of these issues (with the exception of issue #79) were reprinted in Archie's Sonic Super Special Magazine #2 (February 2012). Franco-American's Sonic the Hedgehog pasta featured Sonic Adventure inspired labeling for a limited time and offered consumers a chance to obtain a free Archie Sonic comic book. In 2000, Toy Island produced multiple lines of Sonic Adventure toys, featuring 5" action figures, 10" talking figures, and 3" bendy figures. Several of these figures were later reissued as part of their Sonic X lines in 2004. Legacy Following Sonic Adventure, Sonic Team developed Sonic Adventure 2, the final Sonic game for the Dreamcast. Adventure also introduced two characters that would appear in later games and other media—Big and Gamma—as well as the ubiquitous Chao creatures. The plot of Sonic Adventure would later be adapted as a six-episode story arc in the second season of the 2003 animated series Sonic X. Writers at GamesRadar have stated that, as Sonic Adventure was one of the first sixth generation console games, "the gaming world was changed forever" despite presence of some glitches. Travis Fahs of IGN asserted in 2010 that it is still remembered as the most impressive Sonic game from after the Genesis era and that, despite Sega's efforts, no post-Dreamcast Sonic game has achieved similar success. Taylor Cocke of Joystiq has stated that the original Sonic the Hedgehog and Adventure both succeeded and innovated in gaming—among 2D and 3D games, respectively—by feeling "good to play" and making effective use of linear level design. In 2009, GamePro listed the game as the seventh best platformer of all time, asserting that while it had not aged well in certain respects, its core gameplay "is still some of the best" in the entire series. According to game journalists Rusel DeMaria and Johnny L. Wilson, Sonic Adventure "wasn't a strong enough title" and "failed to catch on with players in nearly the way that Mario 64 had done," "though it had many fascinating features, including the use of the Tamagotchi-like memory card to incubate eggs for little pet creatures" and "some good action segments." In a 2006 retrospective, Retro Gamer's Sean Smith noted that while Adventure "has its share of detractors", it "still looks luscious and plays extremely well." Writing in 1001 Video Games You Must Play Before You Die, Kieth Stuart described Adventure as "Sonic Team's flawed masterpiece", praising its "vast, twisting environments" and noting "From driving bumper karts in Twinkle Park to legging it down the side of a skyscraper in Speed Highway, the game brilliantly captures traditional Sonic elements." In 2011, Sega released Sonic Generations, a game that remade aspects of various past games from the franchise. The PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, and PC version contained a remade "Speed Highway" level, and a remade battle with Perfect Chaos. The Nintendo 3DS version contained a remade version of the "Emerald Coast" level. External links *[https://web.archive.org/web/20150302064335/http://sonic.sega.jp/sonicadvdx/ Sonic Adventure DX] at Sega's official website (Japanese) (archive) Category:1998 video games Category:3D platform games Category:Dreamcast games Category:Interactive Achievement Award winners Category:GameCube games Category:GameCube platform games Category:Now Production games Category:PlayStation (console) games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation Network games Category:Sega video games Category:Sega Studio USA games Category:Sonic Team games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog video games Category:Sony Interactive Entertainment games Category:Universal Interactive games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games developed in the People's Republic of China Category:Video games developed in the United States Category:Windows games Category:Xbox games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Xbox 360 Live Arcade games Category:Zeebo games Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games Category:Video games scored by Michael Kamen Category:Video games scored by Shirley Walker Category:Video games scored by Blake Neely Category:Musicals by the Sherman Brothers Category:Films directed by Richard Donner Category:Films produced by Lauren Shuler Donner Category:Screenplays by Philip LaZebnik Category:Screenplays by David Henry Hwang Category:Screenplays by Linda Woolverton